Electric alarm clocks are commonly used in households today and besides performing general timekeeping functions, serve the very important purpose of providing a wake-up call each morning. Power outages, of course, disable a conventional electric alarm clock for the period of the outage, and the clock must be reset afterwards. Furthermore, if the outage occurs at night, the failure to provide a proper wake-up call causes a significant disruption to the household's routine.